godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Prompts
Prompts are the unofficial name for the Quick Time Events (QTEs) that are available within God Hand. Overview A prompt, when available, will be marked with the QTE button and will show Gene performing a variety of impressive feats, and are not dependent on the player to carry them out once they have been pressed, setting them apart from pummels. Certain conditions must be met for the prompt to be available, not necessarily always beating the target into a daze. Prompts differ from Counterattacks in that they do not preemptively damage enemies. Prompts Suplex A basic move performed on enemies taller and thinner than Gene, including Tiger Joe. Gene will circle around to the enemy's back and grab their waist, performing half a backflip and flipping them over his stomach and onto their heads. Avoid Stomp (Female Enemy) If a female enemy, including Shannon, performs a successful jump slam onto Gene, they will stand up and attempt to stomp on his face. The prompt, when pressed, will allow the player to roll out of the way. Escape (Miniature Enemy) Miniature enemies may jump up on Gene's shoulders and attempt to shake him around. When pressed, this prompt shows Gene grabbing them and slamming them down into the ground, opening them up for a Stomp pummel. Escape (Clown, Bandit, Wrestler) The large clown enemy at Shannon's circus may grab Gene and lift him over their shoulder in an attempt to slam him. When pressed, Gene will perform a flip over the clown's back to escape. The large bandits around Shannon's alcove in the second half of the game may grab Gene by the waist and begin squeezing him at the waist. When pressed, Gene will perform a double ear-smack and backflipping out of their grasp, dazing them and opening them up for a Stinger pummel. The wrestler at Venice may lift Gene up and attempt to slam him. When pressed, this prompt shows Gene kicking him in the face and breaking out of his grip, dazing him. Gorilla Escape + Gorilla Suplex If Gorilla Mask successfully grabs Gene, he will slam him four times, and just before the fifth, the prompt will open up. If pressed, Gene will jab Gorilla Mask in the balls, freeing himself in the process, and opening up the Gorilla Suplex prompt. If taken, Gene will lock his arms around Gorilla Mask's, and with some effort, perform a powerful suplex. Escape (Dr. Ion, Elvis) Dr. Ion, in his second form, may charge forward and grab Gene in his vice claw. When presses, Gene will force the claws apart and kick Dr. Ion, followed up by a backflip to escape the grip. Elvis may also grab Gene by the waist to throw him. This prompt is mostly the same as Dr. Ion's. Escape (Demon Elvis) If the player fails to avoid Elvis's rearing bite, he will repeatedly chew on the player and eventually swallow them, leading to a game over screen if the prompt is not pressed. When taken, the prompt will show Gene forcing Elvis's jaws open and spinning out, even striking a pose afterward. Avoid (Demon Shannon) A prompt unique to Shannon's demon form only, this prompt can be used to avoid her juggle attack, and will allow the player a shot at her sensitive back/head via rolling underneath her. Poke of God This prompt is only available on the three main types of demons and there are three conditions that must be in play for this prompt to be available. The demon must be near death, must be dazed, and the Godhand must be active. If these three conditions have been fulfilled, "Poke of God" will appear on the screen and when pressed, Gene will playfully poke the demon in the ribs, disintegrating them and immediately sending them to Hell. Category:Quick Time Events Category:Combat